Vous avez une notification
by Erika Arau
Summary: Kanda revient de chez lui après une soirée assez mouvementée. Il va apprendre à ses dépends qu'internet est un outil maléfique. Le diable? Le moyashi bien sûr...


**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Aujourd'hui un petit délire que j'ai fais avant-hier. C'est en lisant la fic Les aléas de l'Algèbre de Ruize-chan que je me suis dit: J'ai envie de faire un délire de ce genre pour me changer un peu !  
**

**Et voilà le résultat: c'est brouillon, on comprend rien... Tant pis, moi j'ai bien rigolé ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire. N'hésitez pas à relire et à me demander pour des infos supplémentaires si vous êtes perdus !  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_15 Mai 18h30_

* * *

Chargement…

_15 Mai 18h30_

* * *

Bienvenue Kanda !

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_15 Mai 18h31_

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : Yuuuuuuuuuuuu ! De Baka Usagi   
[Ouvrir][Déplacer][**Supprimer**]

_15 Mai 18h31_

* * *

Voulez-vous vraiment supprimer ?  
[**Oui**][Non]

_15 Mai 18h32_

* * *

Message supprimé

_15 Mai 18h32_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_15 Mai 18h32_

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_16 Mai 19h03_

* * *

Chargement…

_16 Mai 19h03_

* * *

Bienvenue Kanda !

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

Vous avez une demande d'ami, cliquez **ici**

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : Pourquoi tu réponds paaaaaas ? De Baka Usagi  
[Ouvrir][Déplacer][**Supprimer**]

_16 Mai 19h04_

* * *

Voulez-vous vraiment supprimer ?  
[**Oui**][Non]

_16 Mai 19h04_

* * *

Message supprimé

_16 Mai 19h04_

* * *

Votre demande d'ami :

Allen Walker  
[Accepter][Refuser][**Bloquer**]

_16 Mai 19h05_

* * *

Voulez-vous vraiment bloquer la personne ?  
[**Oui**][Non]

_16 Mai 19h05_

* * *

Raison :

[X]Spam  
[X] Tentative d'hameçonnage  
[X] Incitation à la haine  
[X] Harcèlement  
[] Autres

_16 Mai 19h05_

* * *

Allen Walker bloqué

_16 Mai 19h05_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_16 Mai 19h15_

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_19 Mai 17h58_

* * *

Chargement…

_19 Mai 17h58_

* * *

Bienvenue Kanda !

Vous avez deux notification, cliquez **ici  
**Baka Usagi vous a identifié sur une photo, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 17h58_

* * *

Voici vos nouveaux messages :

Titre : Kanda ? De Lenalee Lee   
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

Titre : Demain tu ne retourneras pas au Lycée ! De Baka Usagi  
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

_19 Mai 17h58_

* * *

Message : Kanda ? De Lenalee Lee

Kanda c'est quoi cette histoire de photo ? Rappelle moi c'est urgent ! Ne vas surtout pas sur le profil d'Allen d'accord ? Promet-le !

_19 Mai 17h59_

* * *

Message : Demain tu ne retourneras pas au Lycée ! De Baka Usagi

Je viens de voir la supeeeeerbe photo de toi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te caches… Fallait l'oser celle là !

Allen l'a mis en première page dans son album photo. Je t'ai fais un lien sur ton profil =D

_19 Mai 17h59_

* * *

*Profil*

Kanda a été identifié dans **la photo** de Allen Walker

_19 Mai 17h59_

* * *

Chargement…

_19 Mai 17h59_

* * *

[Image]  
De : Allen Walker  
Le : 19 Mai, 16h42  
Lieu : Bar de Neptune  
[J'aime][Commenter][Partager][**Annuler l'identification**] [**Option**]

_19 Mai 18h00_

* * *

*Option*  
[Télécharger][Mettre en pleine écran][ **Signaler la photo**]

_19 Mai 18h00_

* * *

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

_19 Mai 18h00_

* * *

*Liste noire*

**Allen Walker**  
Baka Bak  
Chaoji-Narutolove  
3milia *cœur coeur palmier cœur cœur*  
Kro-chan

…

…

_19 Mai 18h02_

* * *

Voulez vous retirer Allen Walker de la liste ?  
[**Oui**][Non]

_19 Mai 18h02_

* * *

Allen Walker débloqué

_19 Mai 18h02_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 18h03_

* * *

Message : CONNARD ! A Allen Walker

ENLÈVE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PUTAIN DE PHOTO DE TON PROFIL ESPÈCE DE POUSSE DE RACINE QUI N'AURA JAMAIS FINIT SA CROISSANCE !

CA T'AMUSE DE METTRE CE GENRE DE TRUC AUX YEUX DE TOUS ?

ET PUIS ATTEND… COMMENT TU L'AS PRISE CETTE IMAGE HEIN ? ALORS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT C'ÉTAIT UNE ARNAQUE ?

CONNARD, CRÈVE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE TE BUTE !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 18h07_

* * *

Chargement…

_19 Mai 18h08_

* * *

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

La demande est en cours veuillez patienter

_19 Mai 18h09_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_19 Mai 18h11_

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_19 Mai 19h22_

* * *

Chargement…

_19 Mai 19h22_

* * *

Bienvenue Kanda !

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 19h23_

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : A mon cher Bakanda… De Allen Walker  
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

_19 Mai 19h23_

* * *

Message : A mon cher Bakanda…De Allen Walker

Oh tu l'as remarqué ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne savais pas faire fonctionner un ordinateur.. =D

Alors elle te plait ? Moi je nous trouve bien dessus, les 240 viewers aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le plus croustillant ce sont les commentaires, je crois qu'ils ont une toute autre image de toi maintenant. Plus… Ouverte ?

Je l'ai envoyé à deux-trois copines Yaoistes, cette photo à fait fu-reur !

Bon je te laisse, je vais manger. Je posterais les autres plus tard, bye !

_19 Mai 19h23_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 19h25_

* * *

Message : SALE FILS DE P*TE ! A Allen Walker

COMMENT CA LES AUTRES PHOTOS ? TU VAS ME VIRER DE SUITE CELLE LA ET ME BRULER TOUS LE RESTE !

SI JE TE TROUVE DEMAIN AU BAHUT, JE TE DEFONCE !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 19h28_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 19h52_

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : Moi aussi je t'adore… De Allen Walker  
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

_19 Mai 19h53_

* * *

Message : Moi aussi je t'adore… De Allen Walker

C'est dommage, j'aurai presque put croire à tes menaces si tu n'avais pas gémis toute la soirée en me demandant d'y aller, je te cite : « Plus fort ! Oh ouuui, encore ! »

Et ça se la joue gros dure après, pourtant t'avais l'air vachement détendu… Enfin _là_.

Ps : Je te rappelle qu'on est en vacance pendant deux semaines, va falloir que tu retiennes tes ardeurs. Tu veux que je t'en file quelques unes pour tes soirées pleines de solitude ? =D

_19 Mai 19h53_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 19h55_

* * *

Message : JE VAIS TE PLANTER MUGEN DANS C*L ESPECE DE MITARASHI DANGO AVARIER ! A Allen Walker

PREND PAS TES DESIRS POUR DES REALITES ! ON A RIEN FAIT ! VAS PAS RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI AUX AUTRES ALORS QU'IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSER !

RIEN A FOUTRE ! JE VAIS ME POINTER CHEZ TOI ET TE BUTER ! BOUGES PAS !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 19h55_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_19 Mai 20h02_

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_19 Mai 21h47_

* * *

Chargement…

_19 Mai 21h47_

* * *

Vous n'avez aucune notification.

_19 Mai 21h47_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 21h48_

* * *

Message : ENC*LER ! A Allen Walker

T'ES OU BORDEL ?

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 21h48_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 21h54_

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : Ici… De Allen Walker  
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

_19 Mai 21h54_

* * *

Message : Ici… De Allen Walker

Bah alors t'es tant en manque que tu tambourines à ma porte ? Cochon va.

_19 Mai 21h54_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 21h55_

* * *

Message : J'EN ÉTAIS SUR QUE T'ÉTAIS CHEZ TOI ! A Allen Walker

ENFOIRER DE GEEK ! T'AS TELLEMENT PEUR DE MOI QUE TU TE TAIRES DANS TA PIAULE HEIN ?

C'EST QUI LA CHOCHOTTE LA ?

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 21h56_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 22h03_

* * *

Voici votre nouveau message :

Titre : J'aime t'entendre hurler mon prénom… De Allen Walker  
[**Ouvrir**][Déplacer][Supprimer]

_19 Mai 22h04_

* * *

Message : J'aime t'entendre hurler mon prénom… De Allen Walker

Je te rappelle qu'on est dans un logement pour étudiant, tout l'étage t'as entendu chouiner à ma porte. Tu viens de les conforter dans leur soupçon.

Le pied.

_19 Mai 22h04_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 22h05_

* * *

Message : J'ÉTAIS VENU TE DÉFONCER MOI ET RIEN D'AUTRES ! A Allen Walker

JOUE PAS AU PLUS MALIN, TU FAISAIS DANS TON FROC COMME TOUS CES ATTARDES !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 22h05_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 22h11_

* * *

Message : Oh oui viens me prendre ! De Allen Walker

Comme si tu savais monter quoique ce soit d'autres hormis sur tes grands chevaux.

_19 Mai 22h11_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 22h11_

* * *

Message : JE MONTE QUI JE VEUX ET OU JE VEUX ! A Allen Walker

OUVRE TA PORTE ET TU VAS VOIR !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 22h12_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_19 Mai 22h16_

* * *

Message : Défonce là aussi, puisque tu te dis si doué… De Allen Walker

A moins que tu sois le genre à tout donner en une fois ?

_19 Mai 22h16_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_19 Mai 22h16_

* * *

Message : JE SUIS TRES PERFORMANT! A Allen Walker

TU L'AURAS CHERCHER SALSIFIS DE MERDE !

[**Envoyé**]

_19 Mai 22h16_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_19 Mai 22h17_

* * *

Adresse : Kanda-no-mugen,jp

Mot de passe : XXXXX

_20 Mai 7h24_

* * *

Chargement…

_20 Mai 7h24_

* * *

Vous n'avez aucune notification.

Allen Walker vous a identifié sur une photo, cliquez **ici**

_20 Mai 7h24_

* * *

Chargement…

_20 Mai 7h24_

* * *

[Image]  
De : Allen Walker  
Le : 20 Mai, 7h02  
Lieu : Ma chambre  
[J'aime][Commenter][Partager][Annuler l'identification] [Option]

_20 Mai 7h25_

* * *

*Messagerie*

[Boite de réception] [Messages envoyés][Boite d'envoi][Archives]

[**Nouveau message**]

_20 Mai 7h25_

* * *

Message : … A Allen Walker

Connard !

[**Envoyé**]

_20 Mai 7h25_

* * *

Vous avez une notification, cliquez **ici**

_20 Mai 7h29_

* * *

Message : Pas de titre De Allen Walker

=D

_20 Mai 7h30_

* * *

*Profil*

Kanda vient de passer de _**célibataire**_ à _**en couple**_.

_20 Mai 7h30_

* * *

[**Déconnexion**]

_20 Mai 7h31_


End file.
